Dog in the Window
by JumboBiskit
Summary: Ever since Delsin came to Seattle he hasn't met a single human who doesn't look on at him in fear. As he gains powers to defeat Augistine he meets someone who just might break this chain. But there might be more than just one chain that needs breaking. [Rated M for later and possibly triggering content] Delsin x OC
1. Chapter 1

I already knew as I stepped in those doors, that today was going to be hell.

When I entered work the manager was already yelling at me tossing me my apron and shoving into the kitchen to start cleaning the dishes. I apologized feverishly to the head cook and I was more than grateful that he wasn't mad.

I was then set to work cleaning the dishes and picking up dirty dishes as punishment for being 20 minutes late. Damn it if only that... That... That god damn asshole didn't hold me up I wouldn't be in this mess! I keep forgetting why I hated taking the bus and I'm always reminded when I see scum like that neatly dressed dick on the bus. Ugh!

Cursing under my breath I continued to wash and scrub the dishes clean.

"Fucking jerk.." I grumble glaring at the dishes. Feeling a hand on my shoulder my whole body flinched before turning around to look up at the head chef.

"Kid how about we ease up on the washing, don't want to break them with how well you're washing."

"Ah... Right sorry sir."

"It's fine, so you know I'm not mad at you, you've never missed a day of work since you started working here but you've started coming in late since a few days ago. Is something wrong?"

"I... I-I was..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I-I'm sorry it's just this whole bio-terrorist deal's gotten me, w-well you know..." I take in a deep breath and I could feel his hand patting my back.

"It's alright I'm not surprised to hear this, but try to get here a little faster alright? The manager's been on edge for the past few days since the news talking about the bio-terrorists being sited in Seattle." I nodded agreeing with him before pulling out the last dish and took a towel to dry of the dish before setting it on a rack.

"Well you'll be stuck on dishes duty for the rest of the day, are you fine with locking up tonight?"

"Yeah I always lock up Wednesday night."

"Oh that's right." I gave a smile as I wave off him off while I glanced to the pots, pans and ovens still full of food. Sighing I opened one of the many cabinets I pull out several take out boxes and bags.

"Let's not let this go to waste." I grin humming as I take the extras before cleaning the dishes. After spending at least an hour on the rest of the dishes I took the two bags before going into the lounge room and unfolded my hoodie and put it on then went outside of the restaurant and locked the doors behind me.

Letting out a sigh of relief I pulled up my hood and walked down the streets. Taking short cuts through the alley I could hear shooting and shouting on the main streets. I say paying no mind. That could be anything for all I knew. Cops fighting gangs, some guy going nutso, there was a lot wrong with this city. But it was something I got used to. So I stayed in the alley's watching my back after making every turn before stopping at a fire escape. I set down the bags for a moment to rub my sore wrists. Seafood really can really add up in weight if you're not careful. Then after picking them back up. I walked up the fire escape. After reaching the third flight of stairs I stopped at a window and gently knocked on the glass.

It was quiet before the loud clacking of heels came rushing towards the window.

"Marshmallow my baby!" my uncle cried out in his 'Miracle Temple' voice as he pulled me in and hugged me tightly.

"MT if you hug any tighter you're gonna ruin your boobs!" I cringe gasping for air before he finally let me go.

"Sorry marshmallow it's just you wouldn't pick up your phone so I got worried."

"O-oh... Eh heh sorry I forgot." I gave her an apologetic smile as I move to the kitchen and set the left overs on the counter.

"Marshmallow sweety you have to stop doing that, and you even left your glasses at home too!" He scolds holding up the brown framed spectacles.

"Oh you found them! I was wondering where they went!" I grin taking back my glasses before pulling out my cleaning cloth from my pocket and wipe off the smudges before putting them back on my face.

"Honestly if you would clean your room every now and then you would be able to find your things!"

"Hey! I keep telling you it is an organized mess!" I cry out groaning. Of course MT wouldn't understand he was a neat freak! Ugh I can't live like that. I need something astray or I will go mad!

"A mess is still a mess!" He scolds before looking at the food and sighing.

"Don't you ever get tired of Olaf's left overs? You know I have enough money to pay for the both of us." His scolding softens and my irritation softened as well. I couldn't help but smile at my uncle's kind offer.

"It's fine uncle, really. Besides I'm a grown adult, I need to at least pay for my own food. You've let me stay here with you for years. I don't want to make you help me when you don't have to."

"Marshmallow dear look at me. Do you see this dress I am wearing?" He placed a hand on his hip while gesturing to himself

"Yes and it looks good on you." I groan out knowing full well what I had just done.

"And you know full well-

"While uncle's in a dress we call him 'Miracle Temple'." I spoke at the same time as him. "Yeah yeah I know but we're at home can't you let me slip just a little bit?" I asked puckering up my lips before making myself a bowl of chowder.

"Fine, you know I hate that face you make. Damn you and your chubby cheeks." He sighs before poking my cheeks making me wail out an incoherent noise.

"Don't do thaaat!"

"Sweet heart you have had these baby cheeks since you were born and I've been poking them since you came out of your mothers belly, there ain't no way I'm gonna stop now."

"Your western's showing." I warn as I quickly got over my wailing and took a spoonful of chowder in my mouth.

"Oh my! Thank you dear I mustn't break character!" His voice immediately went up a higher octave as he patted my head affectionately.

"But as I was trying to say earlier before you distracted me, I will always welcome you in my home, even if you were one of those Bio-Terrorists,"

"Conduits."

"Whatever you want to call them." He rolled his eyes. "But we're family. And no matter what your mother says or what you think. And unlike my sister I'll be here for you." He smiles before pulling me in for a hug. Panicking and not want to ruin his dress or ruin my chowder I lifted my hands into the air holding the bowl above my head as he wrapped his arms tightly around my squishy body.

"My adorable squishy niece."

"You sound like I'm 5."

"You will always be 5 in my heart."

"Love you too MT."

"Love you too my cuddly marshmallow." He smiles letting me go before snatching up my spoon and stealing a spoonful of that delicious chowder.

"Aw hey! This is why I hide my snacks!"

"Good thing you're bad at hiding!" He chimes before walking out the door.

"Wait... Aw no did he eat my stash!?" Crying out those words I ran to my room and practically cried at the monstrosity before me.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been at least a week since the threat of conduits came into Seattle. Reports were all over the news. And worse off there was some sniper killing innocent people for the past couple of days, the news guy said something about 7 so far. People are convinced it's one of the bio-terrorists. It was daunting to think that a bio-ter– no conduit was doing this. Besides isn't it weird for a conduit, a person with so much power, to just kill off people randomly? If I were a conduit, which I am not, I would have killed more than that, and especially over a series of days. Maybe the killings aren't random? It would be the only thing that made sense really...

"Pittman!"

Jumping out of my thoughts I quickly finish up the chowder.

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" I yell across the kitchen before bringing a waiter the bowl of chowder.

"Stop day dreaming and start cooking! We got a lot of hungry people to feed!"

"Yes sir!" God I hate rush hour. It's a death sentence for anyone working in the fast food or restaurant industry. I scrambled between the other cooks checking on the boiling crab and turn my back to stir the sauce before it could stick to the pan and handing it to another chef who needed to stir the fish and add flavor.

"I need a number 4 without tarter sauce and mashed potatoes instead of coleslaw!" A waiter called across the counter and two other chefs went for the freezer where the fresh fish from the port this morning and I glance to watch them skin off the scales with amazing speed. Slamming against the wooden board they cut off the head before slicing through its middle splitting it open. I turn back to the crab noticing that it turned into a rich red pigment I pulled them out of the boiling broth with tongs and set them on plates before handing them off to another chef.

Everything after that became a blur of hands and hollers across the counter. Food was made and sent. Only when the sun set did the rush finally end and died down to closing time.

"Good work today Samson." The headwaiter praised one of the waiters who grinned and nodded his head in thanks.

"Anne! I have to pick up my little sister from school can you lock up tonight?"

I turn my head to look up at one of the waiters. Never being one to remember names well I took a quick glance at his nametag and remembered his name was Logan.

"Oh yeah sure." I nod to him.

"Oh thank you so much I owe you big time!" The waiter smiled and gave me a pat on the shoulder causing me to flinch.

"No it's no problem, really." I smile holding up my hands and shake them to dismiss his idea of paying me back.

"Don't worry I'll pay you back I promise!" He tells me before practically throwing off his short black apron before running out of the restaurant.

Sighing I picked it up and folded the apron before putting it back with the rest that were stored in a cubby.

As I began to put away the left overs to take home I heard a scratching noise.

"Ah I was wondering where you went!" I grin before taking a bowl of chowder and some fish before propping open the back door to see a dog.

He was a thin old thing. Fur matted and ticks sticking to his poor ears. But he smiled, his tongue handing out and drool dripping from his lips. "Alright well chow down." I say setting the bowl down and watch with a small smile as he digged in. I crouch down and gingerly pat his head glancing at the few ticks that clung to his floppy ears. Poor guy. I wish I could take him to a vet and get those off but animal medical bills weren't easy to pay for. I remember when he first showed up at the back of the restaurant. He was practically nothing but skin and bones, whimpering with his tail in-between his legs. I was a sucker for dogs. So when I saw him I couldn't help but split some of my left overs with him. Ever since that one time he's been coming around the same time every Wednesday when it was my turn to close up the restaurant. Sometimes I wonder how he would know I was locking up on days I wasn't assigned to close, but I guess if I were hungry I would figure out a way. Curious to see if he was close any breed I decided to look him up. Turns out he's a mix between a boxer and a pitbull. No surprise when you look at him. He looked a lot like a pitbull and had a similar face structure to a boxer. But it took me even longer before I gave him a name.

Blackjack.

I liked that name for a pet. I remember in my old neighborhood I used to call any pet that would cross my path that's coat was black Blackjack. And his coat was black.

Sometimes I wonder if he likes that name. "How's your day

Blackjack?" I ask him and he responds by wagging his stubbed tail. Well he doesn't seem to mind it. It took him a while to respond to the name but after a while it looks like he got used to it.

Blackjack licked my fingers after finishing the fish and chowder before jumping on top of me, paws pushing against my shoulder blades as he then licks at my face.

"Ok ok! I can see that 'it was a great day!' now please stop your breath reeks!" I cry out laughing before pushing the dog back and he landed on his paws still smiling up at me, panting, tongue hanging out, and wagging his stubby tail happily.

"Alright just give me a sec' and I'll close up ok? Can you meet me at the front?" I ask softly before the dog barked and ran in a small circle before breaking the circle to sprint around the corner of the restaurant to the front.

Smiling I close the door before locking it and head towards the bags of leftovers. I pick them up and exit through the front door, already seeing him waiting for me outside. He was practically wiggling in anticipation. I laughed before setting down the bags and immediately heard sniffing and the shuffling of plastic. I look down and scowl playfully before patting his nose. "No boy these need to last until next Wednesday, if you're good on the way to the apartment maybe I'll give you some more." I scolded before locking the doors and pick the bags back up and walked after the prancing dog who would constantly run ahead before running back to my side then running ahead again.

As we made our way to the apartments I pulled out my cellphone and texted my uncle, letting him know I'm on my way home and that I have the keys so he could go ahead and leave for work.

After receiving his emoji infested text full of hearts and teary faces he tells me 'ok' and 'don't forget to clean your room!' I roll my eyes, as we both knew very well that wasn't going to happen.

"Grrrrr..." I stop from reading my text to look up to see Blackjack growling down an alley.

"Blackjack no, come on we're almost home." I spoke firmly knowing that he was prone to fight other stray dogs. I remembered the first time that had happened and I was terrified seeing the bite marks on the side of his neck. It was why whenever Blackjack was with me I wouldn't take the shortcut through the alleys, fearing there would be a stray dog and he would start a fight with it. I watch as he slowly backed away and stalk to my side; eyes still focusing on the alley as we walk passed it.

"Good boy." I praise rubbing his head and I noticed his stubbed tail wiggle a little.

We continued to walk down the nearly empty streets. I warily walked passed a few D.U.P troops and had to hush Blackjack when he would start growling. Can't blame him though. Those people were nothing but liars. No matter if the people they were _protecting us_ from were Conduit or not, killing was still killing. And if they weren't killed they were apparently taken to a place called Curden Cay. Who knows what goes on there.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Blackjack barked. I blinked as looked down to question my canine companion when I looked over. The smell of smoke was heavy and I had to fight the urge to cough. Dim flames flicked inside a destroyed APC. Who... Who could have done this?

His barking continued as I quickly walked passed the area, passing all of the knocked out D.U.P faintly glowing and covered in smoke. His barking soon died as we left the area and I was hyperventilating. Spotting my apartment a few blocks ahead, I picked up the pace and so did he. When I reached the apartment I didn't bother to hide Blackjack from the man at the desk and headed towards the elevator before quickly pressing the 5th floor button. Panting I set one bag down and place a hand over my heart.

_Ding._

I looked over to Blackjack who was now sniffing at the bag and I slowly slid down to open the top box in the bag and watches as he eats the shrimp, tail and all.

_Ding._

As he scarfs them down I remember the bodies lying on the floor. They weren't dead. They couldn't be dead. There would be blood if they were dead right? I could only hope so. I may have hated the D.U.P but I didn't want them to die. Maybe get the shit beat out of them but not _die_.

_Ding._

I glance back to Blackjack who licked his lips and nudged his head against my head so I can pet it. I smile softly while rubbing his head. Another reason I was such a softy for dogs they could always calm me down.

_Ding._

The doors slid open and I picked the bags back up before walking down the wooden hall and stopping at the door near the far end on the right. I pulled out my keychain that was wrapped in a rubber band before taking the apartment key and unlocking the door. Blackjack quickly bounded inside before laying himself down on the mat in front of the couch. I sigh setting the bags on the counter and set keychain on the wall as I close the door and lock it behind me.

I trudge to the couch and plop down laying face first into the cushions kicking off my shoes. I fumbled between the cushions and pull out the remote and turn on the tv. Immediately I wanted to switch the channel as the anchorman was talking about things I had no interest in as usual. Ready to turn to the investigative discovery channel I pause as he begins talking about a strange figure known as the Bannerman who defaced the flag on the space needle with graffiti earlier today. Watching as the camera zoomed in on the graffiti. I had to say it was pretty good. The detail was great and you gotta give this Bannerman some props for defacing property that high up. I shiver at the thought of going that high. No one not even all the money in the world could get me to go up that high.

Blackjack yawned before laying his head back down and I reached out a hand and scratched his back. After the news changed to another topic I switched to the investigative discovery and watched the story unfold of the controlling lover deceiving many women and killing them and taking all of their money.

"You see this?" I point to the screen with an open palm.

"This is why I don't date anyone."

After a few hours I turn off the tv and glance at the clock hanging up on the wall near the window that leads to the fire escape.

It was 3 am, and tomorrow I was a Sunday and I luckily have a day off.

"ugh thank god." I groan into the pillow before looking at Blackjack who slept peacefully on the mat. Sucking in my lips I pulled out my phone and

texted MT.

'Don't be mad but I'm keeping him.'

Then took a picture of him and sent it with the text. I had been meaning to keep Blackjack for a while, but I didn't have the courage to say it, or in my cowardly ways, text it to MT.

I knew he was going to be mad.

One: he didn't like dogs

And Two: dogs weren't allowed in the apartment.

The owner just hates dogs. Fucking jackass. Like I mean about a year ago he let someone keep a huge ass snake here one time! He allows all the other animals but whenever you try to talk him into letting dogs stay he goes into a good 12 minute lecture on why dogs are 'horrible creatures'. I'm pretty sure that's petist, was that even a word? Or even a thing?

I could feel my phone buzz immediately and ignored it. Then the tune of simple and clean rang out and I ignored it. Nope, sorry I'm not getting rid of him, I thought before getting up and walking to my room and pick up some of the dirty laundry scattered across the floor before tossing it in the hamper and throw away some of the garbage in the trash can that was in the kitchen. While there I put up the left overs before clicking my tongue. "Blackjack," He lifted his head. "Come on lets go sleep in my room." I called as I went into my room and he followed suit before I closed my door.


	3. Chapter 3

It took several hours of debating with MT to finally convince him to keep Blackjack. Of course he says he's not allowed to be inside the apartment when I'm not home and though I was reluctant I agreed to his terms.

Blackjack seemed to be adapting to his home well enough. He took a liking to MT, which doesn't surprise me. He was well loved by animals much to his dismay. But after hearing that Blackjack doesn't shed his detest simmered down to a small irritation. That is until Blackjack got a hold of his wig. I had to admit that dog looked pretty good with that bleach blonde wig on his head.

After that he went to bed for the day and I grabbed my keys and called Blackjack over as I opened the fire escape.

"Ok now we have to be quiet." I tell him with a hushed voice as I helped him out of the window and onto the fire escape. I slowly made our way down the steps until we reached the ladder. I was the first to get on the ladder and started climbing down.

"Ok now wait here so I can get you something to la-" I was cut off when I looked back up to see him no longer there. "Bark!" Hearing him barking behind me I quickly turn around in shock to already see him on the ground.

"Ok... Weird."

I climb down the ladder and gave him an odd look before petting his head. Quickly shrugging it off I pull up my orange hood and walked out of the alley and into the busy streets.

"I swear when I get enough money I'll get rid of those ticks ok?" I told him watching him as he lifted his hind leg to scratch at his ear. I always hated those ticks especially when the get big. I just wish I could pop 'em. "Or... I wonder if tweezers will work..." I mumble allowed before bumping into someone.

"Fuck! Sorry!".

"Better watch it kid!" Her accent was thick; maybe she was from New Jersey? I look at her and held up my hands in defense. Her hair was dyed violet and a nose ring was the second thing I noticed. The third was her skull shirt outlined in pink. She was every definition of attractive and intimidating.

"Hey I said I was sorry!" I glance to Blackjack who looked between the both of us before trotting over to me and barking. "Hey I'm trying to apologi-" I turn back to look for the girl but all that was there was a neon pink trail leading to the wall. "... Where did she go?"

Frowning I look everywhere from where I was standing for a sign of the girl but she was long gone.

Deciding to let it go for now I continued to walk down the street with no real destination in mind so I let Blackjack lead the way. We walked around the city, heading over to see the ferris wheel and I had to squint my eyes, since

I forgot my glasses once again, to see it properly.

"God it's so fucking huge." I murmur to myself before turning around to follow the dog, but he wasn't there. "Blackjack?" I look around pulling down my hood as I tried to look around for the black boxer-pibull mix.

"Blackjack!" I call out before sprinting off into a run as I try to find him.

"Excuse me have you seen a black dog anywhere?"

"I'm sorry but have you seen a dog running around?"

"Excuse me.."

"Can you just help me?"

No one. Not a single person has seen him. Or they were so busy with their own lives to even think of looking around them. This is why I hate the city.

"Are you Anne Pittman?"

I turn around to come face to face with a D.U.P

"..Y-yes?" I ask confused before they roughly grab me by my arm.

"I'm afraid you are put under suspicion of being a bio-terrorist and/or associated with working for bio-terrorists you have to come with us."

"What?! W-wait you have the wrong idea p-please I'm not a conduit and I've never met one in my life!" I was terrified as he dragged me another D.U.P walking behind use with his gun locked and loaded. He didn't respond as I was shoved inside of one of the suspect pins stationed in the area. I heard they had lost their main camera control panel in this area but it looks they still have some control in this area. I look around at all of the frightened people locked up inside with me. Some were muttering to themselves. Something about 'how could this happen to me?' or 'Damn those bio-terrorists its all their fault!' and some were crying with hysteria as they called out to the people to let them out. Watching them I backed into a corner and slid down while looking through the bright yellow cage.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think I got us another lead."

"What'd you got for me Reggie?"

"I've been digging around when I spotted this, here I'll send it to you."

Delsin looked down at his phone as he landed on a roof of a building and whistled.

"Would you look at the size of that thing! Are you sure this isn't from some teen movie?"

"Delsin that was taken this morning by a civilian who later went to the hospital with part of his shoulder missing." Delsin winced rubbing shoulder.

"Ouch... So got any idea where fuzzy wuzzy would be hiding?"

"It's been sited near the great wheel so searching there would be a good start."

"Alright man I'll check it out." Jumping off the roof he turned to smoke and traveled across buildings to the great wheel.

Upon arrival everything seemed normal. People were chatting and the ferris wheel was turning round and round.

"Nothing so far..." He was calling Reggie for ideas when a roar followed by a wave of sound knocked him off his feet.

"Delsin? What the hell was that?!"

"Reg! Oh man you won't believe this!" Delsin laughed as he got up to his feet to watch the roaring beast stomp and thrash through the streets.

"Del what the hell was that? Del? Del answer me!" Ignoring the yelling from Reggie on the other side of the phone he dashed after the raging beast.

"Whoa there hey don't run from me! You wanna play catch?" He called chasing after the beast that didn't have a single interest in him. He followed after it chasing it across rooftops and through streets then it came to a complete stop and Delsin nearly doubled over from trying to stop himself.

"H-hey... Hey can you slow down a bit?" He panted watching the thing as it sniffed the air before turning its head and growls. Looking over where he was growling Delsin can now see why. D.U.P troops were everywhere. And behind them were those neon yellow holding cells.

"W-well this can't be goo-whoa!" The beast rushed forward thrashing at the troops and snarling it tossed them around like chew toys. "It's like a dog."

"Delsin what the hell are you doing?"

"You gotta see this Reg there's a werewolf tearing up the D.U.P like they're chew toys!" Delsin laughed while taking a quick picture and sending it to his brother.

"Holy shit Del! What're you doing just standing there, do something! If that thing-"

"Werewolf"

"Delsin that is not a werewolf that has to be a bio-terrorist."

"First off it is too a werewolf I mean I sent you the picture man, and second it's **conduit **not bio-terrorist."

"Alright well then just stop the werewolf before it decides to crush the people trapped in those cages?!"

"Fine I'm on it you don't gotta nag me twice." He rolls his eyes hanging up on him before turning back to watch a D.U.P fly over his head before crashing behind.

"You know usually I'd congratulate werewolves for beating the shit out of D.U.P's but I can't have you stealing my thunder." Rolling his shoulders his chain rolled down from his wrist and flicked it once before launching it towards the beast.

A roar erupted from its lips as the flaming chain made contact with its back. It turned around to glare at the conduit before dropping a grunt and got down on it's all fours snarling.

"Now I got your attention." He smirks before shooting out flames. With how bulky the beast was Delsin would think it would be an easier target. He was very wrong. The beast charged easily dodging the attacks and lashed out at him.

"Shit!" Ducking and using the smoke he kept his distance from it.

"Will. You. Stop. Dodging?!" He yelled out in frustration as he continued to try and attack the beast but his attacks would never make contact as it dodged again and again.

"Delsin?!" The sound of his brother's voice over the phone was for once music to his ears.

"Reggie! Oh man please tell me you got some good news cause the werewolf is pretty untouchable!" I yelled into my phone dodging the beast.

"Delsin I'm afraid to disappoint you but I got nothing, but look try to get those people trapped in the cages out ok? They're more important than the werewolf!"

"So you're telling me, the great Delsin, to run away?"

"No idiot I mean just get the civilians out of here! They're trapped in those cages and if you don't get them out innocent people will get hurt." Delsin dodged an attack looking back to see that attack hit one of the empty holding cages and tore it to bits.

"Good point."

Dodging the beast he ran towards each cage tearing apart the door while dodging its attacks. One by one the many cages were opened and people fled from the area.

"Alright one more to-gagh!" Yelling in pain his body was launched back with a loud howl sending him to the ground. Groaning he tried to get back up but a shadow looming over him, pinning him to the ground. The beast snarled over him, his mouth agape and drool mixed with blood dripping down and splattering on his face. "Fuck... Ugh gross man!..." He wipes the drool from his face. "Ever heard of a breath mint?" He groans as it snarled.

The beast grabs his wrists with one of its large clawed hands. Its grip tightens making him wince. "Ow ow watch it will you? One of those is my spray painting hand!"

Showing no signs of responding to his pleas it lifts him higher and higher until slamming his body into the ground, then repeated on its left. It repeated this process over and over and over again.

"Gagh!" Delsin coughed gasping desperately for air as it was constantly knocked out of him until slowly the beast stopped and lifted him back up to look into his eyes.

"What... That's... That's all you got...?" He asks breathless and battered.

Its ears suddenly perk up and it turned its head to stare at the last remaining captives and drops Delsin. "Fuck!" He curses holding his side before looking over and began to panic as the beast walked over to the cage.

"Shit shit _shit shit __**shit shit**_!... Get away from them!" He yells stumbling onto his feat as his regeneration began to kick in. In a way of showing defiance it sprinted towards them. "Fuck!" He curses as he runs after it before abruptly stopping as it jumped over the yellow cage full of terrified people and ran off.

"Delsin...? Delsin can you hear me? What the hell happened?"

"... Reg... Let's just say that werewolf just hulked me."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well if it's nothing then hurry back over here."

"Y-yeah I will just give me a sec I gotta let the last of the group out."

"Alright."

Stumbling over he made his way to the gate and tore the door open. One by one they ran out screaming about bio terrorists. "Shit..." Delsin doubled over feeling the adrenaline from before slowly leaving him and pain replacing. "That fucking bitch hits hard." He grunts before looking up and seeing one of the captives staring at him from inside the cage.

"What... What are you doing? Go, run, be free." He panted trying to pull himself onto his feet. Before he could fall he felt hands grip his arms. Surprised he looked over at the orange hooded figure. They were shorter than him but it wasn't hard to see the round face and big brown eyes full of worry.

"A-... Are you ok?" and it was a girl.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fi-" Her soft brown eyes harden for a split second.

"That thing tossed you around like a ragdoll." He winced in memory.

"Right... And you do know you're touching a bio-terrorist right?"

"I believe the term is conduit..." She mumbles to herself.

"True very true." Slowly regenerating he stood back up on his feet and her hands slip from his arms.

"Alright now who're you so I can..." He looked back to her to possibly get a name but she was gone. "Where'd she go..." Confused he looked around for any sign of an orange hoodie but saw nothing.

"What the hell...?"

"Delsin? You there?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm here."

"Well then come on we got another lead, you can fight werewolf man another day."

"Right." Turning away from the now empty scenery he phased through a vent and onto a roof before leaving the area.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since he had encountered the werewolf man he hasn't heard or seen a single sign of the thing. He had asked Reg if he could search through the city with his cop buddies but so far they found nothing.

"How does a fucking 8ft tall werewolf man just disappear?!" Delsin groaned out in desperation. "I mean come on imagine the powers I could get from that thing!"

"Oh no my brother is not becoming a werewolf. It's already bad enough that you can't clean up after yourself; you want to add fur into the mix? You can forget it!"

"Aw come on Reg! I am the cleanest person you know!." Delsin whines as he and his brother walked down the street.

"Delsin you probably haven't showered since we got here."

"Well... Ok that's not the point! Having werewolf powers would be awesome and you know it."

"Come on we don't even know if you can do that thing again like you did before. Besides do you really think you need that things power? Who knows what it can do. What if it morphs you into a hideous monster and you can't change back?"

"True... I mean come on who knows what would happen if this sexy face was over run by fur and fangs? Snarling and drooling is not attractive." Reggie sighed, not pleased with his brothers choices for what's truly important.

"Delsin I'm serious!"

"And so am I-" A blur of orange ran past them and his eyes snapped to follow.

It was that girl from before.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up!" He yells running after her.

"Delsin!? What the hell– get back here!"

Chasing after the girl he dodged people before quickly catching up to her and grabbing her wrist.

"Hey! You're that orange chick from before." He asked as she tried to tear her wrist out of his grip.

"Wha-? Holy shit it's you!" She yelped as her struggling stopped.

"Yeah yeah it's me no autographs please." He smirks keeping his hands on her wrists.

"So why were you running?"

"Uh well I kind of need to get to work I'm sort of 20 minutes late _no big deal_." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh really now? 'Work' huh?" He pulled up a free hand to physically quote 'work'. "You sure you don't have anything to hide? Like some powers or-"

"Do you know what assuming does?" She interrupted.

"Hm... Nope."

"It makes an ass out of you and it makes_ me_ late for work."

"Oh yeah sure." He regrettably lets go and she quickly pulls back rubbing her wrists.

"Man you have a hard grip you know that?" She hissed rubbing her wrists.

"Yeah well being a conduit does that to you."

"You sure you should say that word? You know, in public?"

"Aw are you worried about me? How adorable." He teases batting his eyelashes and she tried desperately, but failed, to keep herself from laughing. Thank god this girl had a sense of humor, he thought.

"Delsin! What the hell man? You know we're not all fast and the furious like you are so can you learn to slow-"

Reggie slowed down and looked at the two before raising a brow at his younger brother. Of course he held his hands up in defense.

"Well I can see you're in trouble and I still need to get to work so..." She mumbles trailing off to leave the situation but Delsin wasn't going to let her leave just yet. He quickly grabbed her by the hood and pulled her back to reveal a peach skinned round face and wide nervous brown eyes. Her dirty blonde hair was frazzled as if she had just woken up and her nervous smile just thinned out into a nervous line.

"U-uh wait seriously I have to go I need my job man!"

"She was one of the people who was trapped in those cages around the time we got here." He explains to his brother ignoring the short girls pleas.

"Wait, are you sure? I mean you could be mistaking her for someone else." Reggie said ready to scold his brother incase he was right. "No man she's the only one I've seen wearing this bright ass orange hoodie." He stated gesturing to the girl who shuffled on her neon colored sneakers. "And your point? There were plenty of innocent people stashed away inside those cages because of paranoia Delsin, you can't just rule out one person cause they're dressed in bright orange."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"It's so I don't get run over."

"What?" Both brothers looked over to the girl who tensed under their gazes. Her eyes shifted downwards before glancing back up.

"A lot of people here don't really look where they're driving and I've seen plenty of people run over by cars. I'm just wearing orange so I don't get run over... That and its my favorite color."

"And what if you do get run over?"

"Well I haven't been run over yet so it means it's working. Can I go now? I'm late for work come on please?" Reggie sighs rubbing his forehead before glancing to the girl. "Where do you work?"

"I work at Olaf's as a cook." Hearing the familiar name Delsin grinned and looked to Reggie expectantly. "Heeeeey bro I've got this great idea! Since I made her late for work why don't I take her there myself? I mean I am the reason she's late."

"Delsin you are not taking her to work. You-"

"Kay thanks love you bro bye!" He yells picking the girl up who began to scream and cling to him out of sheer terror.

"Delsin!"

Reggie's voice echoed in his ears as he laughed and jumped onto a roof of a car. Using his smoke he launched himself into the air and lands on a nearby rooftop before jumping off and landing once again on the nearest building. He kept hopping and each time he could feel her hands grip tighter and tighter on his shoulders until they landed across the street from the familiar restaurant.

"There we are-fuck!" He curses holding the side of his head accidentally dropping the girl. "Ow... What the hell was that for!?" She scrambles onto her feet breathing heavily and holds a hand over her chest. The other hand that was used to slam against his head was now gripping her other hand.

"Don't. Do. That. Ever. again!... Please." She pants shaking uncontrollably. Noticing her shaking his anger faded and he reached out to her.

"Whoa whoa are you o-" He was interrupted when she took a step back from him.

"J-just just don't do that again, I don't care if you're a conduit or what ever you call yourself but please don't do that again." She took in a deep breath before letting out a long sigh.

"... You're afraid of heights aren't you?" He asks carefully taking a step forward.

"Y-yeah... S-so can you not do that again?"

"I dunno it'll be hard to be like superman if I can't fly." He grins while leading her over to Olaf's.

"Superman doesn't kidnap girls."

"Hey I didn't kidnap you I just helped you get to work!"

"By picking me up and using your powers when your brother was clearly against it."

"Pft he just doesn't know what fun is." She raised a brow up at him and he grins sheepishly.

"Ok he's a cop but that's basically the same thing." He shrugs as they near the entrance and she takes off her hoodie to show her work shirt and he raised a brow.

"You know I thought it was the hoodie at first but you can run fast for someone who has a bit of extra fa-ow!" He held his smacked hand and shook it while looking up and spotting the angry glare.

"Don't call me that."

"Whoa calm down there." He held up his hands though he wasn't at all frightened. She was glaring yes but her round face made it hard to think of her as scary. She looked more like an angry chubby puppy. Which is adorable.

"I gotta admit you are adorable when you're mad." He grins resting his hand on her head and ruffles her already frazzled hair.

"Ugggh noooo!" She whines putting her hands in her face. "Not you too, why does everyone say that?" She groans gently removing his hand with her own.

"Cause it's true?"

"Cause you like being a jerk?"

"It's part of the charm." He grins cockily before rubbing his sore arm as she smacks it.

"Yes very charming." She laughs before quickly folding up her hoodie and heads inside.

"Wait up," He grabs her hand.

Delsin knew there was no way this girl could be a conduit but he was curious, after all when they had first met her she had disappeared without a trace. She had to have some power to do that right? No person in a bright orange hoodie could disappear without being noticed. So when he took hold of her soft hand he was a bit disappointed when he didn't see a part of her past or gain any powers.

"What? Come on man I'm right in front of the door. Can't you wait until I get off work? Or is this the part where Bannerman reveals his secret identity?" She asks with a small smile.

"Ugh not you too! Where'd you hear that stupid name?" He groans taking his hand back to hold them above his head. " Can't I at least have Smoketastic man?"

"No I'm pretty sure that's worse than Bannerman."

"Pft what'd you know?"

"I know that Smoketastic man is stupid. I'd say the Smoker would be better but that's just promoting those nasty ass cancer sticks." She shrugs sticking out her tongue in small disgust.

"Well see ya then Bannerman."

"Yeah, see you... And it's Smoketastic man to you!" He held up a hand before slowly bringing it down. He stood there for a while, ignoring the looks of people around him. He took one step back, eyes still lingering on the restaurant before turning and leaving the area.


	6. Chapter 6

When I stepped inside I was more than relieved. I didn't need more trouble and to make matters worse I still haven't seen Blackjack since he disappeared last week. And that guy, Dickson was his name? No no that's not right. I know the cop called him by his name several times, and I know it started with a D, but I can't remember the rest. Well Bannerman, ah yes much better than Dickson, was the last person I wanted to see.

He was odd. And to be honest I didn't know what to think of him. After all he did save me and the other people from the suspect pins and though he got his ass kicked by that monster he did defend us. But there was something that didn't feel right about him... But I just can't place it. His face was all right. Pretty mischievous but what do you expect? His clothes were fine, but something about him smells... That's it! It was his _smell._ He smelled like he hasn't taken a decent shower in weeks! And no charm could defeat that horrible stench. I couldn't help but sniff my hoodie wondering if his stink latched onto my clothes and I was relieved to see–er _smell_ that it hadn't.

After apologizing for being late and since most of the workers, even the manager, knew about my canine friend going missing after I came to work the next day crying and mourning over the littlest of things. I even cried over the goddamn lobsters. They knew I would have lost the track of time looking for him.

And I did.

Quickly wanting to busy myself from my thoughts I started preparing the chowder then worked on seasoning the lobster before dumping them in the boiling pot. "May your sacrifice not be in vain you delicious specimens." I mumble hearing the head chef crack up behind me making me smile.

"You really shouldn't talk to the food Pittman."

"But look at them!" He turns around before cracking up laughing as he sees me with wide puppy dog eyes and puckered up lips as I hold a live lobster.

"Can't you see the hope in his eyes? He has so many hopes and dreams! He had a wife and thirty seven children! How are they supposed to live without him!?"

"It's called the mama lobster gets a job Anne."

"But sir! We already killed the wife!" I state dramatically before holding the lobster close to me, petting its side.

"Don't worry you'll be with your wife soon Albert Remerges Jalapeño Gonzalez Delarosa Ramirez III. It'll all be over soon." I whisper softly before looking away as I drop the lobster into the pot.

"You do know they're slowly dying while boiling in that pot right?"

"Can't you let Albert Remero Jalapeno Gonzalez Delarosa Ramirez III dream?"

"I thought it was Remerges not Remero."

"Same difference."

"And you wonder why you are single."

"I do not wonder why I'm single! I am perfectly happy with my life!"

"You need to stop watching the ID channel. Not everyone is a psychopath Anne."

"Gasp! Only a psychopath would say that! Oh how could I have been so blind!?" I hysterically wept while chopping up onions, carrots, potatoes, and a few other vegetables and pour them into a separate pot.

"Oh for a long time now. I was waiting for the right opportunity but now... I'm afraid my plan has been foiled I must now... Kill you!" In the back ground one of the other chefs loudly boomed 'BUM BUM BUM!' causing the whole kitchen to burst out into laughter. After the little scene the kitchen slowly drifted back to normal.

As the day went on one of the other chefs came up to me.

"Have you heard anything about your dog?" My mood instantly dropped.

"No... B-but I'm sure he's out there! I mean he can't just run away. A-and the animal control department isn't really concerned over stray animals right now with all of these co– bio-terrorist attacks."

"That's true... I mean he was a stray before right? Maybe he's just not used to living in a home now. Just give it time I'm sure he'll come back." I give the chef a smile before giving her my thanks and continue to work.

Tonight wasn't my turn to lock up so as soon as my shift ended so I grabbed my hoodie and walked out the door.

"The drugs made her a bio-terrorist!"

And there they were again. Those damn protestors in front of the restaurant protesting against drugs and saying drugs will make you a bio-terrorist. What a load of crap. It always irritated me that people would use conduits for something like this. Drugs don't turn you into a conduit! I mean yes hurry and all about going against drugs but you shouldn't use people for your cause. Especially when it wasn't true. Groaning I quickly trudge past the group and headed towards the apartments. Ever since Blackjack disappeared I strayed away from the alleys. I know I shouldn't worry, but that's who I am. A worrier. So the imagining different possibilities of something bad happening to him in those dark alleys made my blood run cold. Of course it made me also want to go in there and see if he was there, but the possibility of my fears being right kept me from going anywhere near them.

So I stick to the streets, being mindful of where I was going and stayed clear of the people around me.

I glance up the buildings for a moment and look back surprised as I watch a blur of neon pink run up a wall and up a ceiling as another blur of neon went after the first. I watch with wide eyes as they ran across building to building. I couldn't stop myself from staring as others around me began to panic and ran from the running neon lights. Only after the trail of neon faded was I finally able move again.

"Whoa..."


	7. Chapter 7

When I got home there was no one there like usual. I plop down on the couch and, trying to bring my day up at least a little, I turn on the ID channel.

It was the worst decision I could ever make... At least for today.

I quickly turn off the tv as the father started killing the family dog. I didn't want to go to sleep after that, I don't think I could. So I lied on the couch, looking up at the ceiling and try to find images hidden in the bumps the reminded me of popcorn.

"Dolphin... Tricycle man... Alligator..." I listed off the things I saw until I heard a muffled barking outside of my window. Sitting up straight I looked at the window and quickly got up before opening it. And there he was. Sitting on the fire escape right outside of my window.

"Blackjack!" relieved to see him I quickly hug the dog before ushering him inside the apartment.

"Oh my god I thought something bad happened to you!" I exclaim holding onto him tightly as he pant and wagged his stumped tail.

After looking him over and seeing no wounds of any kind I resumed my tight grip on the dog. I didn't even care about his bad breath. I was so happy. _So god damn happy_.

"Please don't do that again..." He licked my ear causing me to squeal and groan as I wipe the slobber off before I laugh and rub his head. "You little shit!" I laugh as I get up. Deciding it was a good time to feed him as any, I walk over and pull out some leftovers and put them in a bowl before setting it on the ground.

"I really should get you some actual dog food." He whined looking up at me before chowing down on his food. "Pft you wouldn't even be able to tell the difference." I grumble under my breath.

The next morning I got dressed for work and pulled on my hoodie before calling Blackjack over and we left out of the fire escape. I'm just as surprised as the last time when he had jumped down from the ladder and I don't think I will ever get used to it.

When I reached Olaf's I told him to leave but also try to stay near the restaurant. Of course I don't know if he even understood me but he quickly ran off all the same.

The day went on as usual as people came and went. The chefs cooked and the waiters fed the customers; Same as always. Around 3:00 pm I got my thirty minute break. And not really wanting to go anywhere I order a bowl of chowder and took a spot at one of the tables. As I look around I finally noticed I forgot to grab my glasses before coming to work. "I swear I should start taping that thing to my face..."

"Tape what to your face?" Surprised I looked up to see a man who looked around my age maybe older and the badge on his jacket told me he was a cop. Or at least a sheriff since no cop around here wore a badge like that. "Oh uh I forgot my glasses, it's a thing that happens a lot." I shrug watching as he sits down and I shift uncomfortably.

Did I see this guy from somewhere before? I swear I have and I'm usually good with faces.

"Are you near sited or far sited?"

"Near sited, but it's not _that_ bad."

One of the waiters came in then with a bowl of chowder and I thanked them before they turned surprised to find this man sitting with me.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, would you like something?"

"No I'm good." I raised a brow at his statement and watch as the waiter left to serve another customer.

"Listen I'm sorry to interrupt you while you're on your break Anne," I wanted to ask him how he knew my name but quickly remembered that everyone working here, even the chefs, had nametags.

"But I needed to have a word with you."

"About what? I'm sorry sir, but if you're looking for a criminal you've got the wrong gal." I curse mentally as a bit of my accent slipped through.

"I don't think you're up to anything illegal, but you were in one of those suspect pins.."

"Don't say that!" I hiss out and I completely forgot about my chowder. "I don't need people here thinking I'm some sort of Conduit! I am not risking my job over this."

He seemed taken aback by what I said because his thick eyebrows were raised and he was silent for a moment.

"Alright I understand but it is important I talk to you about the events that occurred that day."

"I understand Mr..." I trail off looking over at the patch on the side of his sleeve. "Salmon Bay county sheriff but I have work to do." Quickly I stood up, grabbing my unfinished bowl and quickly made my way back to the kitchen.

"Expect Delsin when your shift is over."

"Who?" I ask but he was already walking out of the restaurant. There seems to be plenty of people who can't just act like a normal human being nowadays. It was only later as I was slicing off a fish's head did I remember who that cop was... Groaning I stop cutting the fish as I remembered the other guy. So Delsin's his name..

"Ugh no not– Fucking shit!" Cursing I ran over to turn off the burner that was causing the pot to over flow.

"Hey Anne can you check up on the roof?" I turn back from watching the boiling lobsters to see the manager. "Huh? Why?"

"You see there's been something up the neon sign for the past couple of weeks and I was wondering if you can go up and check on the box and see if there's any faulty wiring."

"You do know that I have no idea what's faulty and what's not right?" There was a pause.

"Can you at least take a picture? I would do it myself but the rush hour is coming in soon and I need to-"

"Ok ok I get it." I hold up my hands and wave them in front of his face. Honestly I didn't really care about the guy. He was a jerk at times, but you can't help but feel bad for him at times. Either that or I am a huge sucker for puppy dog eyes. And man was he using that big time. Plus he has the authority to fire me, at least I think so, and I kind of need this job.

"I'll be back in 15 or less." I tell him before going in the back of the building and head up the stairs leading to the roof.

I didn't expect to have lasers shot at me when I came up there but a lot of new things have been happening lately and it seems lasers were next on the 'what else can go wrong this month?' list.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I duck behind a couple of boxes before peaking out to catch a glimpse and I lift my head higher in surprise.

"Wait a sec...OH SHIT–" I quickly duck back down before holding up my hands in defense.

"Can you please stop shooting at me!" I cry out before standing up from behind my hiding spot. "Can we please stop trying to kill the cook here and lower our glowing hands so we can talk like actual people?"

That girl from a few days ago, or was it a week? Either way it was the very same girl I ran into before Blackjack disappeared. It was hard to forget that shiny violet hair pulled into a loose bun. Not many people I knew around here had hair like hers.

"... Why should I?"

"... Uhhhhhhh I'll buy you dinner?" What was I thinking? _'Buy you dinner?'_ It sounded like I was asking her out on a date! Not that I wouldn't if I had the confidence but damn is that something I don't have!

"... I'm listening."

"It's free dinner what more could you want?"

"Tch.." Slowly her hands lowered "Alright but the food's gotta be so good I drool out a river longer than the nile."

"Gross, but I'll see what I can do." I lowered my hands.

"...Aren't you that kid that I ran into a week ago?"

"Yeah, again I'm really sorry about that I space out a lot it's a bad, like a really bad habit of mine."

"Eh it's ok but stop apologizing for it got it?"

"Ah right." I look around awkwardly, rubbing the back of my head before looking back at her.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're the reason our signs been faulty lately?" When thinking about it, it made sense. She launched lasers and it was so bright and neon it made me think of those neon signs. And our sign _is_ one of the biggest neon signs in Seattle.

"What do you think?"

"_Yes_?"

"Then that's you're answer."

"Ok... Do you wanna you know come down off the roof and go into the restaurant or do you want me to bring food up here?" I ask and the look on her face as well as the voices of protestors out in the front of the building told me the latter was the better option.

"Alright I'll be back in a bit."

After sneaking past my manager and stealing various foods from pots and pans I quickly made my way back up to the roof. The neon girl was shuffling, hands swaying from side to side, or tapping against her thighs, as she looked everywhere. Poor guy. I couldn't blame her for being paranoid.

"Here." I hand her a bowl and plate and she quickly took the two and began to scarf down like she hasn't eaten anything decent in days. I wouldn't be surprised if that was true.

"Mmmm oh god that hits the spot." She moaned out slurping up the soup before picking at the meat.

"You're welcome." I watch her quietly as she eats. When she finishes I take her plates and rest them in my hands.

"Oh man that was good."

"River nile drool good?"

"Hmm I have to think about that, maybe if you get me more chowder and lobster I can tell you."

"Oh ha ha very funny." I roll my eyes as she shrugs with a small cocky grin.

"So you gotta name or can I call you laser fingers?"

"Do that and you'll have a laser shaped hole in your chest, and it's Fetch." She threatened but I ended smiling instead of cowering. Another bad trait of mine. Unless I know you're dead serious I'll end up laughing and/or grinning like an idiot.

"And what about you Pudge Fudge?" I wanted to be mad at that, I really did. But I loved fudge too much to be mad. It sounded so delicious I couldn't be mad. Damn food puns, they always kill me.

"I'm Anne, but Pudge Fudge is good too."

"Good Fudge it is then." She got up from sitting on the stacked boxes she had sat on earlier so she could eat her food and stretched.

"Thanks for the meal."

"Right, if you want you can come back again. But next time lets skip the lasers ok? I'm not that agile and I like not having holes in my body."

"No promises!"

"Aw come on, at least give me a 5 second warning?" I whine before grinning as I hear her let out a small laugh.

"See ya around Fudge."

"Yeah, see ya." I wave her off as her body turned into a bright neon pink color and she jumped across the building and ran off.

Man Conduits are something else. I can't help but wonder if she was one of the escaped Conduits. Hell maybe even that Delsin guy was one of the escaped Conduits.I couldn't help but glance at the protestors and frowned. I look back to where Fetch had run off and I watch as the blurs of people run from the trail of light she left behind and I suddenly felt angry. I didn't know why I felt angry, but I did. I didn't just feel angry. I felt disgusted.

What did Fetch do to you?

From the looks of her she didn't look like she would hurt a person without good reason. So why was everyone afraid of her?

Why do we have to be afraid of Conduits? It doesn't make sense. They were people right? They have emotions and weaknesses like all of us. I can't understand it. I don't think I even wanted to because I feel like I would just get even more mad.


End file.
